Birthday
"Begin on the second whistle!" for the 99th Birthday.]] The Troop Birthday is the culmination of Paoli 1's scouting year. It is an opportunity for the scouts to demonstrate the skills they have learned over the year and it is the ultimate test of the patrol leaders' leadership skills. Taking place on the second Saturday in June, the patrols participate in a series of competitions organized and judged by the SPL and his Staff Patrol. The troop award ceremony and the Eagle ceremony follow the competition and the Birthday ends with a picnic barbecue. Preparation The Birthday is preceded by months of practice for the events as well as preparation of the Cabin and grounds for the celebration. Despite the constant rehearsals and seemingly endless little touches made to the grounds, the morning before the Birthday is still used to prepare. In addition to practicing the non-competitive portions of the Birthday and handing out the traditional sailor hats, the annual troop picture is also taken at this time. The patrols also undergo an inspection of their uniforms and any advancement since the last Troop Meeting is awarded. Opening Ceremony The Birthday officially begins when the bugler sounds 'Assembly' and the troop forms up in front of the Cabin. The Drum and Bugle Corps, led by the American and Troop Flags, then march across the field in between the Troop and spectators. The Cannon is fired and 'To the Colors' is played while the American Flag is raised. The Drum and Bugle Corps marches off down the hill and the troop is then ordered to "Man their trek carts." Full Field Patrol trek carts begin the Birthday lined up in Patrol Order on the trail leading behind the Hadden garage to the field. On the second whistle the birthday officially begins as Wolf Patrol takes the field followed by another patrol after each subsequent whistle. The patrols pull their trek carts to the end of the field, pivot around a Staff judge and then proceed to their designated position on the field. Once all patrols are in place they are signaled to push their carts to the back right corner of their designated area. On the 'second whistle' the competition begins. Working as quickly as possible, the patrols attempt to establish a perfect full field camp layout and 'salute in' first. As in all the other competitions (except the Drill competition), points are awarded based upon speed. However, points are also deducted for errors in construction. Everything from having taught tents to proper silverware layout is judged. Once all the patrols have finished their set-up and have been judged, Full Field Take-down begins. Patrols attempt to completely repack their trek carts faster than the competition and then roll it from the rear of their area back to the front starting position. In addition to being graded on speed, patrols must also attempt to load their trek carts so the weight is balanced. Knot Relay The Knot Relay is a test of speed and skill. Scouts are required to race across the field to the staff judge holding their patrol flag and then tie the required knot. If the scout fails to tie the correct knot or simply does not know it, he must run back to his patrol and send another scout. Depending on the judge and any other instructions by the SPL, the second runner may receive an entirely different knot and all the knots may be asked completely out of order. The required knots are: Square Two Half-hitches Taughtline Hitch Clove Hitch Timber Hitch Slipknot Figure-eight Bowline Fisherman's Sheepshank Signaling by Morse Code On the 'second whistle' runners are sent out on a short foot race from the flag pole, around the cabin, past the Hadden garage, up the trek cart path, and back onto the field. The runners are carrying a short, secret message or phrase from the Staff judges which they hand over to a patrol member operating the Morse Code signal box. From their position by the Bell Tower, the scouts use the light boxes to tap out the message to their teammates across the field by the flag pole. The secret message is typically something intended to mislead the receiving team or challenge them with uncommon letters. Past messages have included: "Knock on Wookie" "Mexican Pizza" Fire by Flint and Steel This competition was changed from the original Fire by Friction (for obvious reasons) but is still one of the more difficult events. It is held in two parts with a 'Best man' and 'Youngest man' event. The scouts are tasked with creating sparks and then igniting a piece of charred cloth in a nest (what is that made of?????). Non-participating patrol members may assist by positioning themselves to block the wind or to prepare new nests but everything else must be done by one member. In order for the patrol to place, the staff judge must see an actual flame from the nest. Depending on SPL's decision for that Birthday, patrols may compete either by speed or by the total number of fires. Signal Towers The Signal tower competition requires each patrol to lash two prefabricated halves of a tower together, raise the tower, and then have the patrol leader scale it and salute in to the SPL. Naturally, safety is a major issue in this competition. Thus, the staff judges require a certain number of lashings on the tower and platform and also test for stability before allowing anyone to climb it. Unlike Full Field, there is no take-down competition. Drill Competition A new addition to the Birthday, the Drill Competition was added to replace the drilling demonstration during the award ceremony. The patrol leader and his two best men compete as a team against the other patrols. The SPL or a designated staff member gives various commands to the assembled scouts. They must quickly and correctly preform the commands with their patrol staffs or patrol flag. Points are deducted for errors and delayed responses. The patrol with the fewest deductions wins. Change of Command Ceremony Between the end of competition and the Award Ceremony, the Troop also holds a brief Change of Command Ceremony. A color patrol scout carrying the SPL pennant, the outgoing SPL, the incoming SPL, and the Scoutmaster march onto the field. Through a series of facing movements, the pennant, which symbolizes command of the troop, is exchanged between the four as the Troop Scribe narrates the events. The outgoing SPL addresses the assembled Troop before exiting the field and leaving the new SPL in command of the formation. Award Ceremony After the competition phase of the birthday is completed, the Award Ceremony begins. The patrol benches are brought out onto the field and the scouts are recognized for their efforts all year. Full List of Birthday Awards Eagle Ceremony After the awards are finished, this year's Eagle Scouts are brought forward, recognized for their hard work, and presented with Scouting's highest rank. Typically, state politicians and other VIPs are also present to recognize the accomplishment of the new Eagle Scouts. Craig Hadden usually gives his Eagle Speech and the ceremony concludes with a guest speaker. Other There are numerous smaller events occurring during the Birthday to fill the necessary preparation gaps in between events. There is a rappelling demonstration from the Bell Tower, various Troop Committee members speak about projects in the Troop, upcoming trips, and sometimes narrate the events taking place on the field. The results of the Birthday events are also announced by the speakers. 100th Birthday